This invention relates generally to a contactless optically switched ignition system for internal combustion engines and more particularly concerns a contact type distributor found in many vehicles that converts easily into a contactless optically switched distributor for use in a contactless optically switched ignition system.
A contactless distributor has increased engine reliability and consistent performance over time compared to contact type distributors. Consistent performance over time will decrease amounts of pollution generated by an engine over a vehicle's lifetime. This contactless distributor has the advantage of making use of existing mechanical parts of an existing contact type distributor already found in many automobiles. The mechanical portions of the distributor remain unchanged while replacing only the rotor and distributor cap with optical, non-contacting elements.
In the past high voltage switching components have generally been so large in nature that they have not been able to be packaged within the dimensional constraints of a standard distributor cap. The extremely compact nature of new high-voltage arrays, such as Ser. No. 08/434,635, "A Method of Producing an Electrically Isolated, Uniformly Spaced Array of Transistors or Transistor Blocks," by Buhler et. al., filed on May 1, 1995, assigned to Xerox Corporation and hereby incorporated by reference and Ser. No. 08/434,634, "An Electrically Isolated, Uniformly Spaced Array of Transistors or Transistor Blocks," filed on May 1, 1995, by Buhler et. al., assigned to Xerox Corporation and hereby incorporated by reference allows for the incorporation of the high-voltage switches into the distributor cap along with optical elements.
Accordingly, it is the primary aim of the invention to provide an optically switched distributor for use with an engine ignition system.
Further advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.